User blog:SKP4472/SKP4472s' Blog
Welcome to my blog! Here you can find out all the latest information about anything to do with LEGO, Brickipedia or myself. All feedback is much appreciated, whether it be positive or negative. ----- adopted and still currently uses it today. Since then numerous users have adopted the new design altering it to their preferences. Currently I have found the following people using my userpage design: * * * * * * * * * All I can say is that I'm flattered that so many of you like the userpage design. :) Kind regards. ---- Posted: 15:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Share }} ---- Posted: 14:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Share }} ---- Posted: 21:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) }} ---- Posted: 20:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Share: Twitter buttonGoogle-button }} ---- Posted: 20:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Share: Twitter buttonGoogle-button }} ---- Posted: 12:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Share: Twitter buttonGoogle-button }} Third variant (2010) Once again, three years later, the Sandtrooper is redesigned and made its third appearance in 2010 in 8092 Luke's Landspeeder. This time only the minifigures accessories had been redesigned, featuring a black pauldron instead of an orange one, and a backpack. The minifigure featured a black head underneath the helmet. This variant only made one appearance. Fourth variant (2012) Two years later, the Sandtrooper is redesigned once again and made its fourth appearance in 2012 in 9490 Droid Escape. This time the minifigure has been redesigned substantially featuring new realistic details on the torso and legs of damage to the armour due to sand storms etc... This variant features the same backpack accessory as the third variant released in 2010. These variants only made one appearance. Squad Leader variant The Squad Leader variant features the orange pauldron from the 2007 variation and the backpack from the 2010 variation of the Sandtrooper. The torso, legs and helmet of the Squad Leader look identical to that of the Sergeant. On the 9490 Droid Escape box art, the Squad Leader is depicted as piloting a speeder bike. Sergeant variant The Sergeant variant features a brand new white pauldron and the backpack from the 2010 variation of the Sandtrooper. The torso, legs and helmet of the Sergeant look identical to that of the Squad Leader. On the 9490 Droid Escape box art, the Sergeant is holding a 1x1 stud piece that may be intended to resemble a hologram plate. Video game variant In the video games the Sandtrooper is identical to the second variation of the Sandtrooper released in 2007 but with a megaphone for a blaster instead of the new blaster. ---- Posted: 12:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Share: Twitter buttonGoogle-button }} ---- Posted: 18:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Share: Twitter buttonGoogle-button }} Posted: 07:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 19:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 10:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 16:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 19:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 12:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) }} . The channel currently has no videos and the Brickipedia page on Facebook is asking for ideas on what videos can be posted there. If you have any ideas on what videos can be posted there, please post them here. Thanks, kind regards. Posted: 09:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 20:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 06:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 06:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 17:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 15:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) }} Posted: 18:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) }} Category:Blog posts